Rose cásate conmigo
by ukwii
Summary: ¿Cómo serán las cosas cuando Scorpius le pida matrimonio a Rose?  ¿Sus familias se llevaran bien?  ¿Boda al estilo Weasley o al estilo Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

Rose Cásate conmigo

Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la única que pudo crear un mundo tan mágico. Gracias por compartirlo.

Era una linda tarde de Abril, el clima era perfecto para salir a pasear a algún parque muggle o disfrutar de la puesta de sol acostado en el pasto, y eso era exactamente lo que hacía una joven pareja, todos los que pasaban los veía y sonreía pues se notaba que se amaban, ya que el rubio no apartaba la mirada de la pelirroja mientras acariciaba su rizado cabello.

Unas niñas en los columpios los miraban y suspiraban mientras platicaban que de mayores querían un noviazgo como el de aquella pareja. En la pista para correr una mujer de unos 40 y tantos y su esposo de más o menos la misma edad, lo golpeaba con su bolso mientras le reclamaba que el ya no la miraba como ese chico miraba a la joven. Y en una banca junto al lago un matrimonio de ancianos los observan mientras sonreían al recordar como ellos aún permanecían juntos a pesar de los años.

Scorpius y Rose llevaban 5 años 4 meses 2 semanas y 3 días como pareja, se amaban con locura a pesar de la rivalidad que había entre sus familias, ellos decían que eso solamente los unía más, y claro sus padres no supieron de su relación hasta que salieron de Hogwarts cuando ya ambos eran mayores de edad hace aproximadamente 2 años. Sus padres pensaban que se les pasaría cuando comenzaran a tomar caminos separados pero a pesar de eso continuaron juntos, Rose solo había estado en una ocasión en casa de Scorpius, la vez que su novio la presento a la familia, cosa que para nada agrado a su padre no tanto por el hecho de ser mestiza, sino más bien por ser una Weasley. Aunque tampoco Scorpius había sido recibido con agrado en la familia de Rose, incluso el ni siquiera había podido entrar a la casa de la chica cuando fue a presentarse como el novio de Rose, Ron lo corrió y le dijo que no lo quería cerca de su hija.

Si las cosas no habían sido un lecho de rosas para estos 2, lo único que agradecían es que no les contaron nada de su relación durante su época en el colegio pues Merlín sabe que habría sucedido.

Pero a pesar de todas las dificultades que pasaron y pasarían nada impidió que esa tarde en el parque Scorpius Malfoy hiciera lo que ya tenía planeado desde que miro a Rose como alguien más que la prima de su mejor amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la única que pudo crear un mundo tan mágico. Gracias por compartirlo.

El rubio temblaba de los nervios mientras repasaba en su mente las palabras que le diría a Rose. La chica sin duda noto los nervios más que nada por el temblar de la mano de su novio al acariciarle el cabello, pero no sabía a qué se debía esa actitud.

—Scorp, cariño ¿Qué tienes? Te noto un poco raro. — decía la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba y se sentaba junto al chico.

—No tengo nada linda, simplemente el verte me pone nervioso. — contesto con una sonrisa de lado idéntica a la de su padre.

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa? Ni que fuera mi padre Scorp. —El chico hizo una cara de miedo con la sola mención de Ronald Weasley, y es que se lo recordaran justo cuando estaba a punto de pedirle matrimonio a Rose no era una muy buena forma de alentarlo y quitarle los nervios.

—Sabes que mejor no hablemos de tu padre en este momento, recuerdas que te dije que habíamos venido a este lugar porque te tenía una sorpresa.

—Es cierto me dijiste que tenía que esperar a que estuviera la puesta de sol para que pudiera verlo y solo faltan unos minutos para eso. —decía Rose mientras acercaba su rostro al del rubio y hacía círculos en el pecho del chico con su dedo índice.

Malfoy no resistió más los centímetros que los separaban y junto sus labios con los de ella, en un fogoso y apasionado beso, que duro hasta que se les acabo el aire y tuvieron que separarse.

—Rose debemos parar o después no me voy a poder detener y estamos en un parque cielo.

La chica no tardo en ponerse completamente roja hasta la raíz del pelo, mientras el rubio le dedico otra de sus sonrisas marca Malfoy. Scorp se levantó y extendió su mano para levantar a Rose…

— ¿Me permite ayudarla señorita?

Rose tomo su brazo y con la ayuda de Malfoy se puso de pie, luego el chico recogió la manta en la que se habían sentado y la doblo, después comenzaron a caminar por el sendero del parque hasta que Scorp se puso frente a ella.

—Espera, de ahora en adelante tendrás que ir con los ojos vendados.

—Pero no quiero caerme por no ver nada.

—Confía en mí yo tomare tus manos y te guiare, no voy a dejar que nada te pase.

—Ok confió en ti.

Scorp saco un paliacate y cubrió los ojos de Rose luego tomo sus manos y la guio por una camino entre algunos árboles hasta que llegaron al corazón del parque, una vez allí soltó las manos de Rose.

—Lista a la cuenta de 3. 1…2…3

Cuando se quitó lo que cubría sus ojos pudo observar un enorme globo aerostático en forma de corazón, lo cual la dejo con la boca abierta, pues apenas hace unos días le había comentado a Scorp que siempre había querido subirse a uno.

—Wow, Scorp, cariño, esto es asombroso no debiste enserio que no.

—Rose es lo menos que puedo hacer por la persona que más amo en el …

No lo dejo terminar pues comenzó a besarlo.

—Bueno y ahora ya nos subimos.

Rose tomo la mano de Scorp y comenzó a correr hacia el globo con una enorme sonrisa, una vez arriba pudieron apreciar la puesta de sol, el parque y parte del pueblo.

— ¿Recuerdas cuándo fue la primera vez que me viste?

—Sí, fue cuando estaba en el andén 9 3/4 mi papá y el tío Harry hablaban de tu padre y te mencionaron, luego mi padre me dijo:

Flashback

1 "Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius, -dijo Ron por la bajo-. Asegúrate de machacarle en cada examen, Rosie. Gracias a Dios heredaste el cerebro de tu madre.

—Ron, por amor de Dios, — dijo Hermione medio severa, medio divertida—. ¡No intentes volverlos uno contra otro antes de que empiecen siquiera la escuela!

—Tienes razón, lo siento, —dijo Ron, pero incapaz de contenerse, añadió—. No seas muy amigable con él, Rosie. El abuelo Wesley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura."

End Flashback.

La chica termino de contarle mientras se reía de tan solo recordar las tonterías de su padre. Mientras su novio sudaba de nervios por lo que le había contado.

—_Como insiste en sacar a tema al señor Weasley._

— ¿Y tú recuerdas cuando me viste por primera vez?

—Si fue de niño tenía como 6 años acompañe a mi padre al ministerio y tú estabas, supongo que era tu abuelo Weasley, porque él era el que trabajaba con las cosas muggles. Te había estado observando todo el día incluso te seguí pero tú no lo notaste.

—Nunca me contaste eso y ¿por qué me observabas?

—No estoy seguro, pero supongo que siempre llamaste mi atención por lo hermosa que eres. — hizo una pausa. —Luego no te vi por un largo tiempo, cuando acompañaba a mi padre siempre me daba una vuelta por el departamento de objetos muggles.

—No es verdad—decía divertida la chica. — entonces porque cuando salía contigo y Albus siempre me molestabas.

—Rose, Rose, Rosie, ya te lo eh dicho miles de veces solo quería que me notaras, me daba celos que Albus se llevara toda tu atención.

—Scorp te amo, y quiero que siempre estemos juntos. —decía mientras miraba el paisaje.

—Siempre estaremos juntos. —le susurro en el oído, luego se alejó un poco tomo aire se hinco y saco una pequeña cajita de la bolsa de su pantalón.

— ¿Y cómo estas tan seguro? —pregunto mientras daba vuelta para encararlo.

—Porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Rose Weasley ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La chica se quedó en shock total al ver a Scorpius Malfoy hincado y pidiéndole matrimonio, pero después de 2 segundos reacciono y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios le dijo:

—Claro que quiero casarme contigo Scorp. Eres con la única persona con la que me veo pasar el resto de mi vida. —Dijo Rose al rubio mirándolo a los ojos y con la sonrisa más sincera y llena de amor que alguien pudiera mostrar.

El chico saco el anillo de la caja y se lo puso a Rose, se levantó y se dieron un lento beso mientras el sol se metía y daba paso a la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la ****ú****nica que pudo crear un mundo tan m****á****gico. Gracias por compartirlo.**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Scorp y Rose se habían comprometido, pero claro ninguno de los dos aun le había comentado algo a su familia. Esa tarde Rose vería a sus primas Lily y Victoire en el caldero chorreante para contarles sobre su boda, después de todo explotaría si no le contaba pronto a alguien.

—Hola Rosie

—Lils te dije que vinieras sola. — le susurro muy nerviosa cuando vio que detrás de ella venían dos personas más.

—Lo siento pero fue inevitable Albus se me pego como chicle y me dijo que quería hablar contigo, bueno y mi mamá sabes que no le gusta ser excluida por lo que se auto invitó.

—Ya que. —dijo molesta pero trato de mostrarlo.

—Rosie cariño ¿Cómo te encuentras? Seguramente bien, niñas porque tomaron la mesa más pequeña, esta solo tiene tres sillas y aún faltan Albus y Vic. Hey amigo podrían cambiarnos de mesa necesitamos una para seis.

—Claro que les parece la que está por aquel rincón.

—Si esa estará bien.

— ¿Dijo para seis? —pregunto extrañada Rose.

—Bueno es que le avise a Hermione que estaríamos aquí y me dijo que de saberlo hubiese venido contigo, pero no se preocupen llegara pronto.

Los 4 ya estaban sentados en la mesa, Ginny les contaba que las arpías de holyhead la querían como entrenadora del equipo y que aún no se decidía si aceptar el trabajo, cuando de pronto la chimenea del lugar saco unas llamas verdes y dejó ver a Hermione y Victoire que salían de la chimenea.

—Lamentamos la tardanza.

—Me encontré a tía Hermione en el ministerio y me dijo que venía con ustedes.

Todo paso como una tarde normal, bebieron algunas cervezas de mantequilla menos Lily pues Ginny pidió zumo de calabaza para ella. Hablaron de las novedades y del trabajo.

—Y bueno Rosie ¿por qué nos citaste aquí? supongo que tienes algo que contarnos ¿no?

—Bueno tía Ginny lo que sucede es…

—Mamá en realidad Rose solo nos citó a Victoire y a mí.

—Pero me alegro de que hallas venido tía en serio, al igual que me alegro de tu nuevo trabajo. —dijo al ver como Ginny se ponía roja.

—Bueno ahora entiendo porque no me pediste que te acompañara hija. Ginny es obvio que nuestros hijos quieren privacidad, porque no les damos un poco de espacio y tú y yo vamos a dar un paseo por el callejón Diagon, cariño te veo en casa. —La castaña se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija para después despedirse de sus sobrinas y sobrino.

Cuando las 2 mujeres se fueron Lily ordeno una ronda de whisky de fuego para los 4.

—Soquete no viste que mamá y tía Hermione se fueron ahora el único que estorba eres tú.

—Lily yo me quedo porque se porque Rose las quiere aquí, lo que me sorprende es que no me invitara a mí también.

—Tú lo sabes ¿Cómo?

—Claro yo siempre lo supe, quien crees que ayudo.

—Albus lo siento te lo iba a decir recuerdas que me quede de ver contigo para comer mañana.

—De que rayos hablan.

—No te preocupes pero ya quería que me contaras…

—Cuando nos piensan decir de que rayos hablan.

Albus tomo la mano de Rose y la puso en mesa mientras con la otra les señalaba un enorme anillo.

—Te vas a casar. —Grito la rubia.

—No lo puedo creer. —Lily se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Rosie felicidades, esto es genial ¿por qué te hacías la misteriosa?

—Que no es obvio Vic, la tía Hermione estaba aquí por lo que supongo aún no le cuenta nada, mi mamá igual estaba y sabemos que es algo comunicativa.

—Bueno y ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a esperar?

—Scorp y yo pensamos que decirlo a nuestros familias juntas sería lo mejor, así no habrá doble problema.

Lily escupió el whisky de fuego al escucharla.

—Bromeas tener a los Malfoy y a los Weasley bajo un mismo techo, eso tengo que verlo.

—Lily no exageres, yo eh acompañado a Teddy a visitar a su abuela y muchas veces me encuentro con los Malfoy y no son malas personas, excepto ese Lucius.

—Se nota que no conoces al tío Ron o incluso al abuelo Arthur ellos odian a los Malfoy, no recuerdas como se pusieron cuando se enteraron que Albus y Scorp eran muy amigos. Aunque no fue nada comparada con el día en el que Rose le presento al tío Ron a su novio.

—Pero que tonterías si Rose se quiere casar con Scorp es su decisión no del Abuelo ni de su padre, después de todo ellos no son los que se casaran.

—Gracias Albus.

—De nada, aunque no te negare que Lily tiene algo de razón.

—Vamos no los escuches mejor cuéntanos más detalles del plan.

—Bueno Scorp hizo una reservación para el sábado en el Castillo de Bran, el llevara a sus padres y yo a los míos el plan es cenar y al final contarles todo.

—Suena simple aunque no lo es.

—Lily piensa positivo.

—Victoire soy realista.

La plática entre las pocas posibilidades de que todo saliera bien continuaron buena parte de la tarde hasta que decidieron retirarse Victoire fue la primera en irse por la chimenea seguido de Lily.

—Rosie veras que todo saldrá bien, tu padre te quiere y tía Hermione no permitirá que arme una escena.

—Gracias Albus eres un gran amigo.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo y Albus le dio un beso a su prima para despedirse.

—Primero ve tú y recuerda saludarme a Hugo quieres.

—Gracias Al, tu igual salúdame a todos.

Rose desapareció entre las llamas, al llegar a su casa se sacudió las cenizas y se recostó en un sillón y pensó por un largo tiempo en como reaccionaria su padre ante uno de los momentos que ella esperaba fuera uno de los más felices de su vida. Esperaba que su madre pudiera apoyarla, pero cuando le hablaba de Scorp su madre solo hacia una mala cara como si algo le incomodara y le decía que entendiera a su padre que no era fácil para él aceptar eso, e incluso su madre le había llegado a contar que ella y el Sr. Malfoy nunca habían simpatizado.

—_Si tan solo se pudieran dar cuenta de lo maravilloso que es, no entiendo como lo juzgan sin siquiera darle una oportunidad._

La pelirroja se quedó recostada en el sillón pensando hasta quedarse dormida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la ****ú****nica que pudo crear un mundo tan m****á****gico. Gracias por compartirlo.**

Rose dormía plácidamente en el sillón de su sala abrazando una cobijita de colores que había pertenecido a su padre, cuando de pronto las llamas verdes se hicieron presentes en la chimenea de su casa dejando ver 2 figuras Hermione y Ron Weasley, quienes al ver a su hija recostada (más Ron) sintieron una inmensa ternura.

—Mira Mione ¿no es adorable? mi bebita se quedó dormida. —dijo el pelirrojo mientras tapaba a su hija con la cobija y le daba un beso en la frente.

—Claro que es adorable Ron, quien más que yo lo sabe, pero ya no es una bebita el mes próximo cumple 20 años recuérdalo.

—Oye para mí siempre será una bebita, además que son 20 años aun es una niña. —Ron parecía un poco molesto pues al parecer Hermione no se daba cuenta como el de que Rose aún era joven.

—Ay Ronald creo que no pensabas igual cuando yo tenía su edad recuerdas. — dijo Hermione muy picara mientras se acercaba a su esposo y le plantaba un beso.

—Oye es diferente.

Los 2 se habían sentado en un sillón mientras contemplaban a su hija y Ron se había servido un whisky de fuego.

—Como han volado los años, recuerdas cuando yo tenía 20 y estaba embarazada de Rosie, cuando la vimos por primera vez y luego llego Hugo.

—Sí y se fue la paz de esta casa.

—No seas grosero Ronald es tu hijo. —la castaña le dio un pequeño golpe en la panza.

—Y lo amo mucho Hermione.

—A si me gusta cielo.

Después de un rato en el que la pareja tuvo una plática de los viejos días decidieron que ya era hora de irse a acostar, por lo que Ron despertó a su hija para que se fuera a su cama.

—Rosie, linda, cielo, despierta. —decía el pelirrojo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hija para que despertara.

—Scorp déjame en paz.

—Rose Weasley como que Scorp. —Ron se había puesto más que rojo ante las palabras de su primogénita.

La chica al escuchar a su padre abrió los ojos como plato y de un salto se sentó en el sillón.

— ¿De qué hablas papá?

—Más bien de que hablas tú me dijiste Scorp hace un momento.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar ponerse completamente roja, pero no le dio mucha importancia pues después de todo recordó cual era la razón por la que se había quedado en el sillón y era el decirles a sus padres que los necesitaba para salir el sábado por la noche.

— ¿A sí yo dije eso? No me di cuenta. —Hermione ante esta escena no pudo evitar echarse de un sorbo lo que le quedaba a su vaso de whisky de fuego, y Ron frunció un poco el ceño.

—Bueno en fin es hora de irse a la cama.

—Claro solo que antes hay algo que les tengo que decir a ti y a mamá es por eso que los estaba esperando.

Ron tomo asiento de nuevo en el sillón junto a su esposa y espero a que su hija hablara de nuevo.

—Lo que quería decirles es esto. — tomo aire y continuo. — este sábado necesito que me acompañen a una cena en el castillo de Bran para que podamos charlar de algunas cosas y claro celebrar, por que la noticia que les daré es para festejarse créanme. —dijo todo tan rápido que apenas se le entendió, pero con una gran sonrisa muy característica de ella y su madre cuando estaban nerviosas.

—Oh Rosie no me digas que —en ese instante en el que Ron hablaba Rose se encontraba completamente nerviosa pues pensó que sospechaba algo, y no fue la única pues Hermione quien no por nada era una de las brujas más brillantes de la época y claro su sexto sentido de madre que le intuida por donde iba la noticia de su hija también se preocupó al escuchar a su esposo. — por fin nos darás la noticia de que has decidido en unirte a tu madre para trabajar en el área de leyes mágicas, lo sabía, es más que obvio mi pequeña y brillante hija no desperdiciaría toda su vida con esas tonterías del arte y fotografías mágicas.

— ¿Qué? De que rayos estás hablando papá, esa no es la noticia que les daré y como se te ocurre pensar que el arte es tonto está claro que tú no lo entiendes ni tratas de entenderme a mí. —dijo en un tono bastante alto y seguido subió a su habitación algo enfadada y asustada por lo que pasaría ese sábado.

— ¿Por qué se molestó?

—Te lo dije y te lo digo Ronald es porque tienes tanta sensibilidad como una piedra. —El pelirrojo no pudo más que rodar los ojos ante este comentario.

Los días pasaron dándole la llegada al sábado, esa mañana Hermione se había despertado temprano y había bajado a tomar una taza de té, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con que su hija ya estaba despierta sentada junto al marco de la ventana leyendo un trozo de pergamino con una enorme sonrisa, Hermione no necesito preguntarle pues muy bien supuso que era carta de Scorpius, tal vez hablando sobre el anuncio que darían esa noche, porque si algo era obvio para la castaña era que su hija planeaba que cenaran con Scorpius esa noche.

—Buenos días Rosie, veo que hoy despertaste muy alegre. —dijo mientras se sentaba junto a su hija.

—Sí, bueno la verdad es que si estoy contenta, solo espero que la alegría me dure todo el día. —sonreía al hablar.

— ¿y por qué no habría de durarte todo el día? —decía Hermione mientras le apartaba unos mechones de cabello del rostro y los ponía tras sus orejas.

—No lo sé, olvídalo, creo que exagero.

—Está bien cielo y dime no me contaras de que se trata esa gran sorpresa de hoy en la noche.

—Creo que si te lo digo no será sorpresa, pero sabes hay algo que quiero decirte.

—Ok dime.

—Bueno solo espero que si papá no logra hacerlo espero y tu si puedas, que puedas respetar y no juzgar las decisiones que tome.

—De que hablas Rosie, creo que si algo te eh demostrado es apoyo y respeto ante tus decisiones, tal vez no siempre estoy de acuerdo y te doy mi opinión, pero al final eres tu quien decide y siempre será así, yo siempre voy a respetar lo que tu elijas y créeme que jamás permitiría que tu padre se oponga ante lo que quieres.

—Gracias mamá y perdón por olvidarlo.

—Rosie si es por lo de la escuela de leyes y por no apoyar tu arte perdónanos cielo o si es por lo de Scorpius Malfoy te prometo tratar de conocerlo mejor ok.

—Enserio harías eso por mí.

—Claro que sí.

Madre e hija se dieron un abrazo y durante ese abrazo Hermione no pudo volver a recordar cuanto había crecido su pequeña Rose, recordó lo que le había dicho su esposo hace unos días y supo que tenía razón ella siempre iba a ser su nenita, su pequeña Rosie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la ****ú****nica que pudo crear un mundo tan m****á****gico. Gracias por compartirlo.**

**Hola que tal aquí les traigo un nuevo capi. Espero y puedan dejar sus comentarios gracias por leer saludos. ukwii.**

Era una tarde de sábado y Rose estaba en su habitación arreglándose, se había puesto un hermoso vestido color negro el cual hacia lucir de maravilla su anillo de compromiso y ni se diga con el collar y pulsera de oro blanco que Scorpius le había regalado en la pasada Navidad. La chica dio otra mirada en el espejo para cerciorarse de que luciera completamente perfecta, una vez lista salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras donde su familia ya la esperaba.

—Ronald quédate quieto para que pueda abrocharte ese moño.

—Es que me aprieta Hermione, creo que se encogió, o tal vez me has puesto el de Hugo y el usa el mío.

—No inventes cosas, más bien es hora de que comience a cuidarte, tu metabolismo ya no funciona como antes, y sinceramente comes muchas chucherías.

Hugo no pudo evitar reírse ante las palabras de su madre, después se acercó a Ron y le acaricio la barriga para luego echarse a correr.

—Es verdad mamá el otro día descubrí que papá llena su maletín del trabajo de ranas de chocolate.

Ron miro completamente molesto a su hijo quien solo pudo reír de nuevo, en ese momento Rose hizo un sonido con su garganta para que supieran que ya había bajado.

—Rosie te ves hermosa hija, pero ¿de verdad tengo que usar esta ropa?

—Ronald Weasley sabes que vamos al castillo de Bran y en ese lugar tienen un código de vestido no por algo es tan exclusivo. —le regaño Hermione

—Pero por que ir a un lugar tan caro cuando podemos cenar en casa, además esta hasta Rumania y el dueño es un vampiro.

—No solo es un vampiro es un conde, y sinceramente siempre quise ir ahí. —reprocho Hugo.

—Pero nos vamos a aparecer papá así que no te preocupes por lo lejos ni lo costoso, que tu no pagaras la cena.

—Enserio. —el hombre sonrió al escuchar eso y no pudo evitar pensar: _música para mis oídos, podre pedir lo que quiera y no tendré que pagar yo._

—Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos reservamos para las seis de la tarde y faltan diez minutos.

La familia salió al jardín trasero de la casa donde se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron para segundos después aparecer en uno de los jardines del castillo, caminaron hasta la entrada de la zona del restaurante donde un hombre los encamino a su mesa, una enorme mesa para 7 personas pero esa no fue la gran sorpresa si no que en esta ya estaba un joven de cabellos rubios platinados y hermosos ojos grises quien vestía un elegante traje y al ver que llegaron su prometida, sus futuros suegros y claro su cuñado se puso de pie de inmediato y se acercó a saludar, como todos tenían la mirada en el joven nadie notaba la rojísima cara de Ronald que daba la impresión de que le faltaba aire.

—Buenas noches. —se acercó el rubio muy nervioso aunque tratando de aparentar lo contrario.

—Scorpius creo que ya conocías a mi madre Hermione Weasley.

El chico tomo la mano de Hermione y la beso.

—Es un verdadero placer el tenerla aquí Sra. Weasley.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y darle un punto a favor al chico aunque Ron hizo todo lo contrario.

—El placer es mío, gracias por la invitación.

—Recuerdas a mi hermano Hugo.

— ¡Oh sí! Hugo Weasley guardián del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor como olvidarlo. —dijo el rubio con una amistosa sonrisa y dándole la mano la cual el pelirrojo no dudo en rechazar ni tampoco dudo en corresponderle la sonrisa, después de todo ya se conocían y a Hugo no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo Malfoy, incluso le agrada pues por el simple hecho de ser hermano de Rose le daba buenos regalos en su cumpleaños y navidad.

Ron no pudo mostrarse más enfadado que nunca su hijo, su propio hijo, Hugo aprobaba a Malfoy, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, razón por la cual comenzó a sudar y a ponerse más rojo si es que eso era posible, sin mencionar que tenía una cara de los mil demonios.

—Bueno y claro mi padre Ronald Weasley.

—Es un… ¿Sr. Weasley se encuentra bien? Rosie creo que tu papá no respira.

Ronald rechinaba sus dientes y apretaba los puños aguantándose las ganas de querer gritar. Hermione se acercó a Ronald y le pellizco los bíceps, bueno si se les puede decir así más bien el gordito del brazo, después le susurro algo que nadie excepto Ron escucho.

—Ronald Weasley más te vale que te comportes esta noche si no quieres que en verdad me enfade contigo.

Hermione se alejó de Ron, quien ahogaba un grito de dolor por el pellizco y poco a poco comenzaba a recobrar su color original.

—Creo que ya se siente mejor, no se preocupen chicos. —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa poco convincente.

—Bueno nos sentamos.

Scorp le puso la silla a Rose y después a Hermione pues Ron simplemente se había sentado sin mirar a nadie y aun con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye Malfoy y ¿por qué hay 7 sillas en la mesa? —pregunto Hugo aun sin sentarse pues no decidía que lugar ocupar.

—Veras es que faltan 2 personas por llegar.

— ¡Oh ya!

Hermione en ese momento sintió que se le revolvía el estómago casi 10 años sin ver a Malfoy y esa noche cenaría con él y por si fuera poco Ronald se comportaba como un chiquillo malcriado, sí que sería una larga noche pensaba la castaña.

En los jardines del castillo un elegante hombre de la mediana edad junto con su hermosa esposa bajaban del carruaje algo apresurados pues llevaban 10 minutos de retraso a la cita que tenían con su único hijo.

—Astoria no entiendo cómo se te ocurre venir en carruaje hasta este sitio ¿que no era mejor aparecernos?

—Ay Draco no digas barbaridades querido, ¿venir aquí sin carruaje? que van a pensar de nosotros.

Draco solo rodo los ojos, era obvio que discutir con su esposa por esas cosas era inútil pues el siempre llevaba las de perder, por lo que no dijo más sobre el tema. Una vez en el sitio un mesero los guio a su mesa. Valla sorpresa la que se llevó Draco al ver quienes estaban allí.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la ****ú****nica que pudo crear un mundo tan m****á****gico. Gracias por compartirlo.**

Draco Malfoy se había quedado estático, sin siquiera parpadear y fue lo menos que se esperaba, pues al acercarse a la mesa en la que ya había visualizado a su hijo Scorpius, no tardo en reconocer varias cabelleras pelirrojas y una castaña. Rose levanto la mirada y pudo ver que por fin habían llegado los Sres. Malfoy por lo que le dio un apretón a la mano de su novio quien de inmediato se percató de la presencia de sus padres por lo que se puso de pie junto con Rose para saludar. Astoria no se hizo esperar, se soltó del brazo de su esposo y se acercó a los chicos.

—Scorp cariño perdona nuestra demora pero tu padre tiene la culpa de todo, no preparo el carruaje con anticipación.

—No te preocupes mamá me da gusto que llegaran. —dijo mientras se daban un corto abrazo. —Mamá recuerdas a Rosie.

—Claro cómo olvidarla, si es la chica que me quito el corazón de mi caramelito. —Scorp se ponía rojo ante el comentario de su madre claro mientras ellas se daban un beso en la mejilla y Draco seguía estático unos metros atrás viendo la escena.

—_No pude ser que Astoria está de acuerdo en que cenemos con los Weasley. Seguro ella sabía de esto y solo lo hizo para molestarme._ _—_pensaba el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Draco deja de ser grosero y ven a saludar a los chicos.

Malfoy salió de su trance al escuchar la voz de su esposa y se acercó con pasos dudosos.

—Papá ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres sentarte?

Draco no presto atención a su hijo solamente se sentó en la silla más próxima y al ver un vaso con agua lo tomo y se bebió el contenido y después puso las manos sobre su rostro.

—Oye amigo eso era mío.

Malfoy dio vuelta para ver quien le hablaba y por poco le da un infarto al encontrarse con una copia idéntica de Ron Weasley a la edad de 17 años. Ronald por otra parte no estaba mejor que Draco sino todo lo contrario ahora sí que iba a explotar.

—Rose me puedes decir pronto ¿qué es lo que venimos a hacer aquí? —pregunto su padre apretando demasiado los dientes y mirando a su hija con una de sus peores caras.

Hermione y Astoria trataban de tranquilizar a sus respectivos maridos pero estos se miraban retadoramente y por lo que se veía no se calmarían en un buen rato más bien parecía que en cualquier momento saltarían a atacarse como animales salvajes.

—Bueno papá la razón por la que queríamos que estuvieran todos ustedes aquí es porque, bueno son las personas más importantes para nosotros y queríamos que supieran mmm como explicarte. —Rose parecía en verdad asustada y Scorpius se veía más calmado aunque solo lo aparentaba para calmar a la pelirroja porque por dentro sí que estaba nervioso no porque le tuviera miedo a la reacción de Ronald o su padre sino porque quería que Rose fuera feliz y sabía que para ella era importante la aprobación de su padre.

—Al grano Rose habla pronto.

—Ronald cálmate quieres. —dijo Hermione bastante enojada y mirando con total desaprobación a su esposo quien trato de relajarse un poco.

— ¿Que pasa Weasley le tienes miedo a tu esposa? ya veo quien lleva el control de la relación. — Draco provocaba a Ron lo cual en verdad le funciono pues de un salto se puso de pie.

Hugo no pudo más que aguantarse la risa en verdad su padre y el Sr. Malfoy se comportaban como unos chiquillos malcriados, lástima que no todos lo vieran como una escena divertida pues Rose tenía los ojos cristalinos y amenazaba con soltar las lágrimas en cualquier momento, no entendía como las personas más importantes en la vida de Scorp y ella no pudieran hacer un esfuerzo por ellos, si decían que los amaban tanto.

—Retráctate Malfoy ahora.

—Draco ¿qué rayos te sucede? nos estás haciendo quedar en ridículo Sr. Weasley por favor disculpe a mi marido es algo temperamental.

—Astoria tú no te metas esto es entre nosotros.

—Draco Malfoy como te atreves a hablarme así en frente de la familia de Rose.

Scorpius no pudo más, en verdad estaban haciendo el ridículo la gente comenzaba mirarlos y causaban pena, por lo que pensó que era mejor ponerle fin al asunto.

— ¡Papá basta! —Scorpius hablo con mucha autoridad y en un tono un poco alto. —La única razón por la que los citamos aquí esta noche es para avisarles, más no pedirles su permiso. —esto último lo dijo mirando a Ron directo a los ojos sin importarle la cara que le ponía. —que Rose y yo estamos comprometidos y planeamos casarnos pronto, creímos que podrían hacer un esfuerzo de una noche por tolerarse entre ustedes, pero veo que nos equivocamos ahora si quieren pueden retirarse o si lo gustan pueden acompañarnos a cenar.

El chico había hablado con total seguridad y Rose solo pudo susurrarle un gracias a su amado, pues pudo notar un total apoyo de su parte a pesar de las circunstancias. Hermione había quedado impactada por la seguridad del chico, por cómo se había enfrentado a Draco y a Ronald sin importarle nada y todo por el amor que le tenía a su hija, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Rose no se había equivocado con Scorpius sin embargo ella y Ronald si lo habían hecho por haberlo juzgado sin siquiera conocerlo. Astoria tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, si ella era sangre pura, nunca había sido una mujer que le importara que los demás no lo fueran simplemente estaba feliz porque su hijo lo era. Draco estaba molesto no quería tener nada que ver con los Weasley en especial con Ron, por lo que la noticia de que su hijo se casara con su hija le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Ronald no reaccionaba, estaba en shock total las palabras de Scorpius le taladraban el cerebro, el muy cínico le dijo que se casaría con su hija, pronto y que no le importaba su aprobación.

Ron simplemente se dio media vuelta dio 2 pasos y dijo.

—Hugo vámonos de aquí.

En ese instante Draco salió del lugar pasando a un lado de Ron pero Hugo se puso de pie y fue en dirección a su hermana quien ya tenía lágrimas en las mejillas.

—Rosie, Scorp felicidades por su boda, espero y sean felices juntos, Scorpius tienes mi aprobación para casarte con mi hermana, solo te digo que no quiero que jamás la hagas sufrir o la pagaras caro ¿Puedo acompañarlos a cenar?—Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ronald no se podía creer lo que veía y oía su hijo sí que era un traicionero fue entonces que salió del restaurante sin importarle nada.

—Hugo te prometo que jamás hare sufrir a Rose si quieres hacemos el juramento inquebrantable.

Astoria y Hermione fueron las segundas en felicitarlos, pero estas se excusaron en ir a buscar a sus maridos.

En los jardines del castillo Ron y Draco habían continuado con su pleito pero ahora ya habían ido demasiado lejos pues ya no era solo de palabras si no que comenzaban a lanzarse hechizos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola gracias por leer y comentar =D Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero y les guste y me dejen su opinión, nos vemos pronto att: UKWII**

***Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la ****ú****nica que pudo crear un mundo tan m****á****gico. Gracias por compartirlo.***

Hermione y Astoria habían salido a buscar a sus respectivos maridos, con la esperanza de hacerlos entrar en razón y convencerlos de regresar a la cena que sus hijos habían organizado. Cuando llegaron a los jardines no se podían creer lo que veían, Draco Malfoy y Ronald Weasley se estaban batiendo a duelo. Hermione no se hizo esperar, bajo las escaleras, se acercó a su esposo y le lanzo un hechizo.

— ¡Petrificus totalus!

Draco detuvo el duelo al ver a Hermione encaminarse hacia a Ron no mucho después se dio cuenta que Astoria también estaba allí mirándolo con una completa desaprobación. Una vez que lo hubo petrificado se paró en seco frente a él con las manos sobre la cintura y comenzó a gritarle.

—No puedo creer el ridículo que has hecho Weasley, eres un verdadero cretino, ahora quiero que entres ahí y le ofrezcas una disculpa a los 2 y más te vale que lo hagas, escuchaste. —Hermione despetrificó a Ron y este solo frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos.

Draco también estaba teniendo una discusión con Astoria respecto a su comportamiento.

—Draco como te atreves a ponernos en ridículo eres un completo estúpido.

—Astoria porque te molestas conmigo ¿que no te das cuenta de que "tu" hijo se enredó con una Weasley?

—Y eso a ti que te importa, él puede estar con quien se le venga en gana, al igual que yo decidí estar contigo aunque tuvieras esa horrible marca en el brazo.

Malfoy se había quedado completamente callado, pues Astoria le hizo recordar como ella tuvo que enfrentar a su familia para poder estar con él después de la guerra, ya que el apellido Malfoy en ese entonces estaba por los suelos.

—Bien creo que ya te diste cuenta que "nuestro" hijo tiene derecho a escoger, ahora vamos a entrar y quiero que te comportes por el resto de la noche.

Draco no discutió más después de todo su esposa uso el mejor de los chantajes. El rubio regreso a la mesa donde se encontraba su hijo consolando a su futura nuera quien aún tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

—_Sin duda salió igual a Granger toda una reina del drama, bueno pero pudo ser peor pudo ser estúpida como Weasley, menos mal mis nietos tendrán un cerebro como el de Granger, solo espero no sean pelirrojos, hablando de pelirrojos, la comadreja es tan infantil que se fue, creo que las cosas comenzarán a mejorar sin su presencia._ _—_pensaba Draco mientras se acercaba.

Astoria caminaba junto a Draco aunque este ni la notaba, iba hundido en sus pensamientos que tampoco noto que Ron y Hermione iban varios metros atrás de ellos. Cuando llego, Draco hizo un sonido con la garganta lo que ocasiono que Scorpius y Rose lo voltearan a ver, el rubio con mala cara y la pelirroja nerviosa.

—Rose, Scorpius Astoria me hizo ver que lo que hagan con sus vidas no es de mi incumbencia, si se quieren casar háganlo yo no me opondré. Rose lamento lo de tu padre, pero es algo que me cuesta aceptar, no por ti, si no por él, gracias al cielo solo tienes el color rojo de su cabello... —Rose se puso roja ante el comentario

—Draco creo que ya dijiste demasiado. —Astoria también se sonrojo por las tonterías de Draco.

—Así que no te gusta el cabello de mi hija Malfoy.

— ¿Qué? Yo no dije eso, además ¿qué haces aquí? no estabas por irte comadreja.

—Papá otra vez no. —Scorpius lo miro más que molesto.

—Ronald ya basta no me obligues a lanzarte un imperius. —le susurro Hermione.

—Tú me obligaste a regresar, si me lo lanzas te lo agradecería me facilitaría las cosas. —le susurro también.

—Rose tu padre lamenta su actitud y promete respetar lo que decidas.

Todos ya estaban sentados a la mesa cuando llego Hugo.

—Estos baños son geniales tienen un chorro de agua que te dispara en …

—Hugo cállate y siéntate. —dijo Hermione con mirada severa.

—Esperen un momento ¿qué paso aquí? uno va al baño un minuto y se pierde todo. —El pelirrojo hablaba mientras tomaba asiento con cara de indignación.

La noche que había comenzado un tanto violenta comenzaba a mejorar hasta que Astoria quiso sacar al tema la boda, pues si alguien estaba en verdad emocionada esa era ella.

—Y díganme chicos ya han pensado cuando haremos el anuncio oficial de su boda, pues tengo algunas ideas para la fiesta de compromiso, no se estaba pensando en que podríamos usar la mansión de Italia y hacer algo intimo 1000 invitados me parece bueno idea.

Hermione tenía la boca abierta y Rose no sabía si era buena idea limitar las ideas de la Sra. Malfoy.

—Ay no sé pero 1000 personas se me hace muy poco, yo pensé que una mujer como usted pensaría en grande o por lo menos en algo mediano. —decía Hugo mientras bebía su refresco con un popote y hablaba con Astoria Malfoy como si fueran amigos de años.

—Tienes razón ¿crees que 2000 personas estará mejor? creo que necesitare tu ayuda para los preparativos joven Weasley.

—Mamá creo que Rose y yo podemos encargarnos.

—Además creo que se han olvidado que los Weasley siempre hacemos esos anuncios en la madriguera, yo le pedí matrimonio a Hermione allí al igual que todos tus tíos y tus abuelos y tu Rose no serás la excepción, así que el chico Malfoy te lo pedirá de nuevo allí frente a toda la familia.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene papá? si ya se lo pidió una vez ¿Por qué hacerlo de nuevo?

—Porque es una tradición.

—Oye no puedes obligar a mi hijo a hacer lo que no quiera Weasley.

—No se preocupe Sr. Weasley si su tradición es importante lo hare.

Rose y Scorpius se dieron una mirada y se sonrieron.

—Esperen un momento ¿y que pasara con la fiesta de Astoria? ¿te puedo decir así verdad? —dijo Hugo. —Después de todo ya casi somos familia. —esto último se lo susurro.

—Claro que si cariño. —le susurro la mujer. —Huguito tiene razón ¿que pasara con mi fiesta?

Hermione alzo una ceja al escuchar "mi fiesta"

—Bueno mamá es claro que…—Astoria se hacia la desentendida con su hijo.

—Sra. Malfoy le gustaría ayudarme con los preparativos de la boda. —se apresuró a decir Rose.

Astoria se mostró sumamente feliz al escuchar la petición de Rose, pero Hermione no se mostró muy contenta, pues al ser Rose su única hija siempre había soñado con el día en que ella le pidiera ayuda para su boda.

—Claro que te ayudare querida pero es obvio que necesitaremos la ayuda de... —Hermione se puso colorada al escuchar a Astoria, sabía que no la dejarían fuera en algo tan importante como la boda de su hija. — Hugo está claro que él es un chico con demasiado buen gusto y nos vendrá muy bien su ayuda.

Rose había quedado con los ojos como platos, ¿cómo rayos Hugo le dio la impresión a esa refinada mujer de que él era alguien con estilo? Pero era mejor no decirle nada.

—Pues no veo porque negarme Sra. Malfoy.

—Escuchaste Huguito estas dentro, por cierto Rose querida no me digas Sra. Malfoy que me haces sentir de la edad de Narcissa. —Draco la miro medio molesto. —dime mamá, quieres linda, Huguito tiene razón ya casi somos familia y no nos podemos pasar toda la vida con formalidades.

—De acuerdo Sra. Digo mamá. —Rose tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas por tal atrevimiento.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir celos de Astoria pues al parecer su hija le complacía hasta los más extraños de los caprichos y ella apenas era tomada en cuenta.

—Scorpius tú también puedes llamarme mamá querido. —Hermione trato de copiar el tono de voz de Astoria.

Hugo no pudo evitar reírse por la actitud de su mamá y todos la miraban extrañados, menos Astoria que le pareció lo más natural.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo Hermione aun estas cuerda? —pregunto su esposo con los brazos cruzados y la castaña no pudo evitar ponerse completamente colorada.

Al final de la noche todos partieron para sus casas, habían quedado para el próximo sábado en ir a la madriguera y Rose le había dicho a los Sres. Malfoy que no se olvidaran de llevar a los abuelos de Scorpius tanto a los Sres. Malfoy (Lucius y Narcissa) como a los Sres. Greengrass (Arnold y Abigail) y por supuesto la tía de Scorpius, Daphne y su esposo Theo a quienes la pelirroja no conocía en persona.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola que tal aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo solo quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones antes de que lo lean, bueno en este fic Lucius fue salvado de ir a Azkaban y de recibir el beso del dementor, todo gracias a su abogado que era un hijo de muggles que a pesar de que sabía cómo era Malfoy le ayudo sin ningún prejuicio. Razón por la que Lucius quedo encantado con él e incluso se dio a la tarea de recompensarlo a él y a su familia muggle, aunque no por eso deja de odiar a los Weasley, como dijo Victoire es algo pesado.

***Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la ****ú****nica que pudo crear un mundo tan m****á****gico. Gracias por compartirlo.***

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde aquella cena en la que Rose y Scorpius les habían dicho a sus padres que se casarían. Era lunes por lo que Rose estaba en el museo de arte e historia de la magia, lugar en el que trabajaba, cuando de pronto alguien toco a la puerta de su pequeñísima oficina (muy parecida a la que tenía su abuelo Arthur)

—Adelante —grito la pelirroja desde dentro.

—Hola zanahoria ¡Auch! — saludo Albus, pero al entrar se golpeó con un mueble.

—Se ha hecho justicia Al. —dijo sin voltear a verlo pues organizaba algunas hojas.

—Que linda, no has pensado en pedir otro sitio. —el chico tomo asiento en un banquito de madera que había.

—Ya lo intente, pero es esto o tener solo un casillero.

—Pero como se atreven, les has mencionado que eres hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley y que Harry Potter es tu tío, eso funcionaría o incluso puedes decir que Scorpius Malfoy es tu prometido su familia hace muchos donativos a este lugar.

—Albus, no quiero que me tengan aquí por los logros de mis padres o de tío Harry, yo me quiero ganar mi lugar además no quiero depender de Scorpius totalmente.

—Ay qué tiene de malo, James entro a la academia de Aurores por papá, créeme que de otra forma jamás habría entrado y Lily siempre tomaba ventaja en Hogwarts diciendo que es hija de Harry Potter.

—Cómo olvidarlo si se la pasaba recordándoselo a todos. —decía entre risas. —Pero bueno olvidemos eso hay algo que te quiero contar.

—Bueno dime ¿qué es lo que me vas a contar? ¿Cómo resultaron las cosas con los queridos suegros y tío Ron?

— ¿Qué no te conto Scorpius? —pregunto la chica levantando una ceja.

—Bueno si, la verdad ya me conto todo.

—Entonces sabes cuál es el problema ¿no?

—Nop ¿Cuál es?

—Pues que no te conto que su familia visitara la madriguera.

—Oh cierto como lo olvide, ¿crees que le dé un ataque al abuelo al ver a todos los Malfoy en su casa?

—No es gracioso Albus, pero papá insistió en que fuera ahí.

—Es obvio que planea algo ¿no crees?

—Necesitare tu ayuda para que no haya problemas, me ayudaras ¿cierto?

—Claro que lo hare tú no te preocupes por nada.

El resto de la semana transcurrió más que normal, Rose se veía con Scorpius todas las tardes, el la acompañaba a su casa y ahora incluso se le permitía pasar, claro que Ron aun no lo veía con la mejor de sus caras pero Hermione sabía cómo controlar la situación.

Era viernes Scorpius se había aparecido en los jardines de su casa, entro y lo recibió un elfo domestico quien le dio la bienvenida con exageradas reverencias y le dijo que lo esperaban en el salón principal, el algo extrañado fue hacía el lugar donde se encontró con sus abuelos maternos y paternos.

—Scorpius, cariño por fin llegas ¿por qué demoraste tanto?

—Hola mamá perdóname no sabía que estarían todos aquí si no hubiera llegado más temprano.

El chico saludo a sus abuelas y abuelos para luego tomar asiento en uno de los enormes sillones con sus abuelos Malfoy.

—Scorp llame a tus abuelos para que les contaras sobre mañana. —El chico abrió los ojos como plato, pensaba que su madre se encargaría de todo eso.

—Creí que les contarías tu madre.

—Vamos cielo habla de una vez. —dijo Narcissa mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, sinceramente ella adoraba al chico pues era idéntico a Draco y claro su único nieto por lo que siempre lo tuvo demasiado consentido.

—Bueno abuela lo que quería decirles a todos es que espero que me acompañen mañana a casa de los abuelos de mi novia para…

—Espera un momento ¿Quién es tu novia? —interrumpió Lucius con una gran sonrisa.

Scorpius estaba algo sonrojado pues Narcissa lo abrasaba y no paraba de decirle que ya era todo un hombrecito.

—Que no es obvio Lucius ¿no recuerdas a la dulce pelirroja que acompaña a mi nieto a todos lados?—dijo la Sra. Greengrass.

—No Aby sinceramente no recuerdo a ninguna pelirroja, oh ya se es la hija de Baddock la pelirroja de ojos grises. —contesto Lucius

—No abuelo no es ella, es Rose…—de nuevo fue interrumpido por L. Malfoy

— ¿Rose? Pero no conocemos a ninguna Rose.

—Rose, Rose Weasley hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley mi compañera en Hogwa…

— ¡Una Weasley! —Lucius se puso de pie de inmediato y comenzó a caminar en círculos — como se te ocurre si ella es mestiza.

—Una mestiza con mi nieto, eso es inaceptable, lo vez Aby te dije que era una pésima idea dejar que nuestra Astoria se casara con alguien como Draco ahora nuestro linaje está en peligro—parloteaba Arnold Greengrass.

—Por Merlín Arnold estamos ya en otros tiempos es claro que eso ya no es importante.

Astoria apretó inconscientemente el brazo izquierdo de Draco al escuchar a su padre, el rubio miro la mano de su esposa sobre su brazo y recordó que en ese lugar tenía grabada la marca tenebrosa, recordó como su amor fue más grande que cualquier prejuicio sobre él o su familia y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Scorpius en verdad amaba a la chica Weasley y ¿quién era el para impedirle eso?, no permitiría que nadie se opusiera ante los deseos de su hijo ni siquiera su padre o su suegro.

—Draco mira lo que tu hijo quiere hacer nuestra familia a sido pura por milenios y no permitiremos que tu pequeño engendro lo cambie.

—Lucius cállate de una buena vez. —reprendió su esposa.

—Oh padre ya vasta, deja de ser tan hipócrita no eras tú el que gloriaba a los muggles después de sacarte de Azkaban.

—Eso es diferente el que tenga su amistad no significa que mi descendencia se vea afectada.

—Pero según comprendo te convierte en un traidor a la sangre.

El señor Greengrass solo se hecho a reír mientras que su esposa le decía que parara de una buena vez de ser tan infantil. Lucius había quedado en shock y no decía nada, solo veía de mala manera a Draco.

—Total si no quieren ir nadie les obliga, pero si no van tampoco serán invitados a la boda y claro olvídense que el primer hijo de Scorpius lleve sus nombres o los valla a visitar. —Draco hablaba demasiado tranquilo como si no le diera importancia al asunto y Scorpius solo miraba con una sonrisa a su padre.

—Claro que iremos Draco sin importar nada y Lu también ira. —dijo con firmeza la madre de Draco.

—Nosotros también iremos ¿verdad Arnold?

Arnold tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados pero al final acepto en ir.

—Bueno creo que es hora de irnos hay que prepararnos para mañana.

—Está bien abuela, por cierto no olvides invitar a la tía Daphne.

—No te preocupes cariño todos estaremos.

Los Sres. Greengrass se fueron por la red Flú dejando a solas a todos los Malfoy.

— A mí no me van a obligar en ir a casa de los Weasley a parte no creo que todos quepamos.

—Lucius.

—Déjalo mamá ya le dije que nadie lo obliga.

Lucius arremedaba a Draco con caras demasiado graciosas lástima que nadie se reía.

—Bien iré. —dijo después de un incómodo silencio. — pero más te vale Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy que cuando me des bisnietos el primer varón tenga mi nombre, si no será sangre pura bien lo podrá disimular con un buen nombre y apellido.

Los presentes solo rodaron los ojos, era claro que el día siguiente sería verdaderamente un dolor de cabeza.

—Creo que es hora de cenar, vamos a la mesa. —Astoria se puso de pie seguido de sus suegros, solo Scorpius y Draco se quedaron en el salón. Una vez que estuvieron solo el más joven comenzó a hablar.

—Gracias, nunca pensé que tú apoyarías lo que escogí, y lo que le dijiste a los abuelos bueno fue…

—Scorpius es claro que no importa lo que los abuelos pienses es más ni siquiera importa lo que yo piense, de todos modos te casaras con Rose. Además si a mí no me simpatiza Weasley eso no es tu problema y eso no significa que ella no me llegue a agradar.

—Entonces no estas molesto.

—No para nada, además si te casas con Rose ella será una Malfoy y no creo que haya algo que moleste más a Weasley que eso, tiene su lado bueno vez, solo espero y no me hagas convivir muy seguido con la comadreja y compañía, una cosa más no olvides que tu primer hijo se llamara Lucius, sino créeme que el abuelo te hará pagar. —dijo con una sonrisa y el chico solo se echó a reír. —Bueno ahora vamos a cenar.


	9. Chapter 9

***Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la ****ú****nica que pudo crear un mundo tan m****á****gico. Gracias por compartirlo.***

Mientras Scorpius cenaba en casa con su familia, Rose también lo hacía con la suya…

—Mamá esto te quedo delicioso tendrás que enseñarme a prepararlo para cuando me mude con Scorpius. —Ronald en ese momento se quedó boquiabierto y bajo sus cubiertos.

—Bueno hija es muy sencillo, el secreto es…—La castaña fue interrumpida por su esposo.

—Espera un momento ¿cómo está eso de que te mudas con Malfoy?

— ¡Ronald! — Hermione volvió una mirada de fastidio a su esposo y puso las manos sobre su rostro.

—Bueno papá no pensaras que viviremos aquí o en casa de sus padres es obvio que tendremos que conseguirnos un lugar.

—Pero si aquí hay mucho lugar.

—Pero no queremos estorbar.

—Tú no eres ningún estorbo Rosie.

—Papá Rosie quiere privacidad. —dijo Hugo mientras cortaba su carne.

— ¿Privacidad? ¿Para qué quiere privacidad?

— ¿Creo que tú lo sabes? —le canturreo Hugo a su padre mientras lo señalaba con el tenedor, Rose solo pudo reaccionar poniéndose completamente roja.

—Como lo voy a saber si nadie me dice…—Ron rechinaba sus dientes, porque en realidad si lo sabía, pues por esa razón decidió irse de la madriguera.

—Hugo ya basta, continua con tu comida. —le riño Hermione

—Mamá ya estoy grandecito para eso. —Hermione le dio una de sus miradas asesinas y el chico solo pudo bajar la mirada y continuar con su cena.

—Creo que es una excelente idea que tú y Scorpius consigan un lugar para vivir, después de todo no es sano que los hijos vivan con sus padres cuando se casan.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hermione estás de acuerdo con eso?

—Ronald si tú fuiste el que lo dijo primero, ¿No recuerdas cuando se lo dijiste a mi padre? —Ron simplemente se quedó callado y continuo comiendo. —Buen chico te daré doble postre. —Ron sonrió ante la idea.

Poco después Hermione fue por los postres a la cocina, claro que le sirvió a Ron casi el triple que a los demás con la intensión de que no hablara más. Una vez que estuvo sentada continuaron hablando, menos Ron ya que estaba muy concentrado en su pastel con helado.

—Bueno hija ya todo está listo para mañana. —Rose saco una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, hable con Molly y Arthur, le dije que tendrías invitados por lo que les pedí permiso para tener un convivio en el jardín de la madriguera, también le envié carta a todos los Weasley, a Harry, a Teddy y Vicky también a Andrómeda y claro a las tías abuelas de tu padre.

— ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió invitar a tía Tessi y tía Muriel? — se quejó Hugo.

—No entiendo cómo es que aún no se mueren, ya tienen más de 200 años, seguro juntas juntan medio milenio—dijo Ron con la boca llena de comida.

—Por favor son de la familia y Ron no están tan viejas.

— ¿Y qué? Eso no les quita lo desagradable a esas mujeres. —dijo Hugo

—Lastima ya confirmaron su asistencia.

—Mamá les llamaste a los abuelos Granger.

—Claro hija y han aceptado ir.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda mami. —Hermione sintió una inmensa alegría al escuchar y ver la sonrisa de su hija.

Al día siguiente todo era un caos, Rose se había levantado muy temprano junto con su madre para ir a preparar todo a la madriguera, cuando llegaron los abuelos Granger ya estaba ahí desayunando con Arthur, Molly, Albus y Lily, estos últimos iban a ayudar a su prima con los preparativos para esa tarde. Después de haber saludado y desayunado todos comenzaron a trabajar, Molly y Jane G. discutían sobre que receta era mejor, mientras que Arthur, Gastón G. y Albus acomodaban las mesas y sillas al estilo muggle, por petición de Arthur aunque el Sr. Granger y Albus no le veían lo divertido. Hermione Rose y Lily limpiaban el sitio, desgnomizaron el jardín y al final ayudaron con la preparación de la comida. Con la ayuda de todos no fue tan tardado, y cuando ya estaban las cosas preparadas todos volvieron a sus hogares para arreglarse (claro con la excepción de los Sres. Granger).

Los Weasley-Granger estaban ya listos para partir a la madriguera, llegaron por aparición ya que no querían llenarse la ropa de hollín si iban por red Flú, cuando llegaron ya estaban George junto con su familia, además de Andrómeda con Ted y Victoire, todos saludaban entre sonrisas y abrazos, no mucho después llegaron todos los Weasley que faltaban incluso las tías Muriel y Tessi.

—Tía Tessi, tía Muriel que bueno que vinieron, en verdad no se hubieran molestado en venir, es más aun nadie las ve si quieren pueden regresarse. —decía Hugo.

—No digas barbaridades Hugo claro que no nos iremos, ahora déjame hablar con tu madre que veo que no te alimenta bien, eres muy delgado para tu edad, yo siempre supe que era mala idea que ella trabajara, solo descuida a sus hijos. —tía Tessi parloteaba mientras movía a Hugo de un lado a otro para examinarlo y tía Muriel solo veía al muchacho con desagrado.

En los jardines de la mansión Malfoy se veía como un desfile de carruajes iban despegando hacía el cielo, si los Malfoy y Greengrass no perdían el estilo aunque fueran a una granja en un pueblo desconocido.

Todos los Weasley y compañía se encontraban en los jardines platicando de algunas novedades hasta que la tía Muriel interrumpió con un sonoro grito diciendo que tenía hambre y que no había viajado desde tan lejos para que no la invitaran a comer algo.

—Gorrona. —susurro George pues había interrumpido cuando contaba a los más jóvenes sobre las aventuras que había tenido con su difunto hermano.

—Tía Muriel la comida se servirá nada más lleguen los invitados de Rosie. —dijo Hermione.

—Ahora entiendo porque tus hijos son tan delgados, los matas de hambre. —Hermione se puso colorada y todos se quedaron en silencio. — Y bien ¿quiénes son esos distinguidos invitados que tardan horas en llegar? — decía con su irritable voz, mientras que en el cielo comenzaban a verse 3 puntitos que cada vez se hacían más grandes.

—Miren allí vienen los reyes magos. —dijo Louis mientras señalaba los puntitos en el cielo.


	10. Capítulo 10

***Los personajes como todos ya sabemos pertenecen a JK Rowling la ****ú****nica que pudo crear un mundo tan m****á****gico. Gracias por compartirlo.***

—No son los reyes magos Louis, son carruajes voladores. —dijo Dominique

Rose sintió como un millón de mariposas se movían dentro de su estómago cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de los carruajes en el cielo. Albus se acercó a su prima y le susurro en el oído.

— ¿Por qué vinieron en esas cosas? ¿No era más sencillo aparecerse?

De un momento a otro los carruajes ya estaban sobre la tierra y toda la familia Weasley miraba con asombro la escena, la puerta de la primera carrosa se abrió y de ella salió Scorpius, Rose se acercó al chico y atrás de ella iban Albus y Hugo. La mayoría de los Weasley miraban con la boca abierta y sin hacer ningún movimiento pues no se esperaban eso.

—Rosie perdón que tardamos tanto. —decía el rubio mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—No te preocupes por eso Scorp.

—Para mí no hay beso. —dijo Albus mientras estrechaba la mano de su mejor amigo.

De pronto del carruaje salió Lucius Malfoy quien miraba todo con desagrado, Arthur no pudo evitar sentirse un poco disgustado por que nadie le había prevenido de su visita. Lucius dio un brinco para bajar del vehículo, pero no se dio cuenta de que se habían estacionado sobre un charco de lodo, por lo que se resbalo ensuciándose por completo su ropa.

—Abuelo ¿estás bien?

—Claro que no, ahora levántame.

James, Ron, George, Hugo, Fred II, Roxanne e incluso las tías Tessi y Muriel no paraban de reírse de la desgracia del anciano Sr. Malfoy, sin embargo Molly no tardo en reprender a todos.

Albus y Scorpius levantaron a Lucius quien tenía sucio hasta los cabellos. Ya en ese momento habían bajado de los otros carruajes los Greengrass y el matrimonio Nott, Rose les habían dado la bienvenida y junto con Hermione los invitaba a sentarse. Hugo ayudo a bajar tanto a Astoria como a Narcissa pues les dijo que no quería que terminaran como Lucius, lo cual ocasiono que las dos mujeres rieran a carcajadas.

—Dromeda, querida no me dijiste que estarías aquí. —canturreo Cissy mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

Rose presentaba a los Greengrass y a las Sras. Malfoy, aunque estas lo hacían muy bien sin su ayuda. Arthur estaba en shock al igual que Molly pero ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Draco, Scorpius y Albus trataban de solucionar el problema de Lucius pero no tenían éxito, pues si le lanzaban un hechizo para limpiar la ropa esta quedaría mojada, el Sr. Granger se acercó para ver si podía ayudar.

—Hola que tal Gastón Granger, veo que necesita una muda de ropa. —todos se quedaban callados observándose, pues pensaban que Lucius estallaría en cualquier momento y atacaría al muggle. — ¿por qué no pasa al baño? Le prestare algo de mi ropa.

—Por fin alguien que puede ayudarme, soy Lucius Malfoy. —estiro su mano para estrecharla con el padre de Hermione, cosa que sorprendió a todos, incluso a Arthur quien veía todo a lo lejos. Ambos hombres caminaron en dirección a la casa mientras comenzaban una conversación.

Hermione se acercó al lugar en el que estaban Draco, Scorpius y Albus.

—Tranquila Granger mi padre no atacara al tuyo solo le prestara ropa. —Hermione quedo boquiabierta pues no se esperaba eso, además Malfoy le había leído el pensamiento. —Scorpius ve con tu abuelo.

—Si padre. —Scorpius y Albus también entraron a la casa.

—Ya estas tranquila. —dijo el rubio.

—En realidad solo venía a ver si podía ayudar a tu padre Malfoy. —mintió.

Rose se acercó a donde su madre y Draco para ver si necesitaban algo.

—Sr. Malfoy lamento lo de su padre ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

—No te preocupes Rose, ya tu abuelo vino a ayudar.

—Muy bien entonces ¿quiere que lo acompañe a la mesa?

—Claro que sí, futura Sra. Malfoy. —Draco acomodo su brazo para que Rose lo tomara y lo llevara a la mesa, cosa que no solo noto Hermione sino también Ron, Arthur y todos los demás, aunque el rubio no lo hizo solo por ser galante sino por molestar a la comadreja.

Dentro de la casa, más precisos en el baño, Lucius se probaba un traje muggle el cual le quedaba bastante pegado pues el Sr. Granger era más bajito y delgado que él.

—Sr. Malfoy si no le quedo le puedo traer algo de mi abuelo Arthur, eso sería más de su talla. —dijo Albus desde fuera.

Lucius sintió escalofríos ante esa idea, primero vestiría como muggle antes de usar ropa de Weasley, por eso sin pensarlo más abrió la puerta y salió.

—No será necesario Potter esto está bien.

—No te queda nada mal Malfoy, si no fuera por lo largo de tu cabello pasarías desapercibido en mi mundo. —bromeaba Gastón G.

Lucius hizo una mueca que intento ser una sonrisa ante el comentario. Una vez que estuvo limpio todos salieron al jardín donde el Sr. Granger presentaba a Lucius a los demás.

Ron tenía cara de desagrado pues al parecer su plan no funcionaba, pues él pensaba que su padre armaría un drama al ver a los Malfoy y Greengrass en su casa, sin embargo no hacía nada parecía como si no estuviera en ese lugar. James se acercó a Ronald al ver su cara de disgusto.

—Tío Ron ¿qué hacen los mortifagos aquí?

—James, me dijiste que me ayudarías a deshacerme del pequeño rubio.

—Lo se tío, pero Albus se interpone siempre.

— ¿y así te haces llamar auror?

—Lo siento y ¿cuál es el nuevo plan?

—Bueno ¿no lo sé? esperaba que se te ocurriera algo a ti, mi plan no funciono.

Ginny que iba pasando detrás de su hermano y su hijo pudo escuchar la conversación, por lo que se acercó y le dijo al oído.

—James Sirius Potter a la primera tontería que hagas, me encargare de que no te gradúes de la academia de Aurores ¿escuchaste bien?, y tu Ronald Weasley ¿no te da vergüenza? Más te vale comportarte o le diré a Hermione. —Ginny se llevó a su hijo jalándolo de la oreja.

Harry vio a su amigo muy enfadado con la presencia de las visitas, así que decidio acercarse con dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

— ¿Todo bien won won? —dijo mientras le ofrecía una de las botellas.

—Cállate Harry.

Andromeda que antes de la llegada de los Malfoy y Greengrass se encontraba hablando con Molly y Jane, ahora trataba de que su hermana, Aby, Molly y Jane simpatizaran.

—dime Dromeda ¿tu vienes de visita muy a menudo? —Pregunto Narcissa.

—Bueno recuerdas que Teddy es ahijado de Harry y Ginny, ellos siempre insisten en invitarme y para serte franca los Weasley me han aceptado como una más. —Esto último lo dijo mientras le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa a Molly y esta solo se sonrojaba.

—Es cierto, Molly también a sido muy gentil con nuestra familia siempre nos reciben con los brazos abiertos. —dijo Jane G.

—Vamos ya basta me hacen sonrojar. —dijo la Sra. Weasley muy divertida.

—Pero si tienen razón. —dijo Aby

—Mira que también nos has recibido a nosotras. —le siguió Narcissa, con lo que Molly solo pudo sonrojarse más.

—Bueno ahora que han llegado los que faltaban, servirán la comida. —grito Muriel. Daphne y Theo que estaban sentados en medio de ella y Tessi la miraban con miedo, como si en cualquier momento los fueran a atacar.

Molly Weasley indico que todos se acercaran a la mesa, pues era la hora de comer, todos sin reprochar corrieron a las sillas más próximas y en menos de un parpadeo toda la familia estaba acomodada esperando a que aparecieran los alimentos.


End file.
